1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) camera for obtaining 3D images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, demand for various digital cameras is increasing, a 3D camera for capturing 3D images is getting attention.
Generally, a two-dimensional (2D) camera captures one scene by using one photographing lens and one image sensor. The obtained image is called a 2D image.
In order to capture a 3D image, like human eyes, at least two photographing lenses and two image sensors are needed. When a human views an object through their two eyes, the eyes have different optical axes. Accordingly, a 2D image viewed via the left eye and a 2D image viewed via the right eye show different geometrical locations, and due to the difference in geometrical locations, the sense of depth can be recognized.
Recent technical developments enable conversion of a 2D image into a 3D image. However, the conversion has a limitation. In response to such a limitation, various 3D cameras having at least two photographing lenses and one image sensor so as to capture an image from at least two view points are being developed.